On the Other Side of the Tracks
by Grand Master Shoma
Summary: The daily lives of the Taiyo, Pacific, and Justice (and continuation of the other schools)... With hIlarious results! Please R & R!


On The Other Sides Of The Tracks: A Rival Schools Story

On The Other Side Of The Tracks: A Rival Schools Story:

By "Grand Master Shoma"

I'll be blunt: I do not own these characters, but I own this story.Don't steal it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday Morning, June 117:45 A.M.**

It was a nice, rainy day in the city, and Batsu has woken up. He likes his small room, which consists of a family picture of himself, Kyosuke, Shizuku, Raizo, and Hyo, and a small love portrait of Hinata. He was struggling to get himself out of bed, and he was tired and groggy, but he managed to hear his mother, Shizuku, call him down for breakfast. He, himself, was trying to get himself up and out of bed. He was tired, because of cramming for a test last night with Hinata and Hyo. After Batsu was getting himself ready to eat for breakfast, he was thinking about what he would do when the Year-end Prom comes along in 14 days.

"Hey Mom, I was wondering something," Batsu asked, "Should I ask Hinata out to the Year-end Prom?"

"Hinata? Oh, Batsu. Will you stop with Hinata?"

"But Mom, she appears in my dreams. Telling me to take her repeatedly, over and over, again and again! She's so annoying!... But I'm deeply in love with her."

"Well, I don't know the case scenario for this, my son. But personally, I would ask her out. Maybe just to cheer her up!"

"Just do it, you dumbass!" Hyo replied back, while overhearing the conversation, sipping coffee.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?"

Hyo shrugged his shoulders.

"You're lucky we let you live here, without you paying rent for room and board. At least give me some slack here man."

Sipping, he said, "Alright, I apologize."

"Oh SHIT!! I have to get to school!" Batsu dashed out as he accidentally took Hyo with him. After 5 minutes of running, Hyo complained to Batsu that it will take him too long to get to Justice High the way he is. So Batsu went to a telephone booth, called a friend at Justice to set up a landing pad, then threw Hyo all the way there. Hyo failed to land on the landing pad, because a gust of wind pushed him to the right. Don't worry: Batsu made it on time. He was surprised to find out that today's test was moved to Tuesday. Boy, was he pissed.

"I can't believe that the test was moved! I studied all those hours, just to do some more studying?! God dammit!!" Batsu spoke in an angry tone.

"Don't worry Batsu," Ran commented, "There has to be something good about this test move."

Everyone was surprised that the teacher was in a car accident, and Hayato had to be the substitute for the class. He first joked about how he died, but then relieved them with the fact that he was just at the hospital. "Alright, I don't want any complaints. We have here a test that the teacher wanted you little weaklings to do."

"But Mr. Nekketsu," Kyosuke said, "The test was moved."

"Not on my shift, it ain't." Hayato yelled as he was passing out the tests. "Remember, no throwing balls of paper, no CD Players, and no pencil eating... That means you Jim!" 

"munch munch munch Yes sir." As the students were doing there tests, they were amazed at the questions they had to do on American history. Such as 'Who was U.S.A.'s 5th president, and describe what happened on his 5th birthday.', 'If 2+3=5, when was the official signing of the Declaration of Independence?', and even Hayato was confused on the test himself, " 'Who is U.S.A.'s president?' What??" The students couldn't believe that it took them two classes to finish the test. They had to skip lunch in order to catch up to the class they missed. They were pissed. After they finished the class, they had to go straight to their next class instead of their lunch period. Those students could have revolted, but they were hosed down by a large-ass fire hose. When Batsu and Kyosuke went home, they were drenched in water. 

"Batsu! Kyosuke!! What happened to you two?!" Shizuku asked in amazement.

"Nothing Mom. We were just hosed down." Batsu said.

"That's all I can say as well, Aunt Shizuku." Kyosuke said as well.

"Ditto." Hyo stated as he came in as well, only sparkling and smelling lemony-fresh. "The janitor accidentally ran me over with his floor buffer."

"Now upstairs you three, and do your homework until dinner is ready."

"Yes, Mom." Batsu said as he went upstairs.

"Yes, Auntie Shizuku." Kyosuke said in a graceful manner, catching up to Batsu.

"Yes, Auntie." Hyo said, running after the two.

After hearing the boys go upstairs, she said to herself in one of those '1950s mothers' tone, "Those boys of mine."

**Same Monday, 5:30 P.M.**

"Now, what does freedom of speech mean to me?" Batsu said, dumbfounded by the question. 

"Basically, it means that you have to write a 2-page essay on how freedom of speech is important to you." Kyosuke replied.

"... SHIT!!" 

"...Where's Hyo?"

"Oh, he's washing the floor polish off his body and clothes. No big deal I told him, but he insisted on how 'a gentleman should look his finest'. I don't get why he has to be so much of a pansy."

Their studying was interrupted by Hyo telling Shizuku downstairs that the smell has infested the bathroom and that he couldn't get his clothes. He then barged into Batsu's room, asking Batsu "Do you have any spare clothes I can wear?" Batsu tossed him some spare clothing, and went to the room opposite to change. As the two resumed writing their essays, they heard a scream of disgust from Hyo. The two ran to see what happened, and they saw Hyo in a strange look: He wore a blue 'Bad Ass' T-shirt, and ripped up shorts. 

"I look terrible in this ensemble, Batsu." Hyo said. "Don't you have anything more... gentleman like?"

"Let me see... Nope."

"Very well. I guess this will be my 'casual clothes'. I think dinner is ready."

"Boys!! Dinner's ready!!" Shizuku yelled.

At the same time the three boys spoke out, "SWEET!!!"

As the three boys darted down the stairs, they then paused right before they entered, and remembered that they should act like gentlemen. They then walked like dukes into the dining room. "Don't worry boys. Raizo isn't here yet." Hearing the warning signal, they started to eat relentlessly and like pigs, even Hyo. Then right as Raizo walked in through the door, the three were acting like complete gentlemen, discussing some whack-ass shit about some grand gala premiere at the theatre. They didn't know what was going to happen.

"What's happening, Dad?" Batsu questioned.

"I got us five tickets to a sweet gala premiere at the theatre. Let's say we am-scray out of this place, and go down to the theatre?"

Hyo, Batsu, and Kyosuke explained at the same time, "We love to, but we have homework to do." 

"Oh well, Batsu and Kyosuke are screwed, and Hyo will have to serve some detention."

"WHAT!!!???" All three of them said in unison.

"I don't care. I want to go to this event, and besides, it'll give us all some family time."

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Well first, I'm gonna take a shower, 'cause I smell like a pig." And as Raizo went upstairs, the three realized what would happen to Raizo. They speeded up the stairs to stop him.

4 hours later...

"That was supreme shit!" Hyo and Kyosuke stated at the same time.

"Wow, I can't believe that I actually like this opera shit!" Batsu said in a cheerful 'Hinata' tone. "Around Act 4, that was spectacular."

"You okay, son?" Raizo retorted.

"I'm better than okay. I'm PEPPY!!" 

"Tie him down!" Shizuku commanded. As all of them tied him down, she applied anesthetic to Batsu, which knocked out in one shot. 

**Tuesday Morning, June 127:45 A.M.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" was all Shizuku heard from her dumbass son. He darted down the stairs and grabbed his breakfast in his mouth and lunch in his hands. He dashed out the door, and as he was running, ran into Hyo once again. The two were running, and parted ways when going to their respected schools. 

Batsu made it to school, right before Hayato started hosing students down again. He met up with Hinata and Iincyo at the rooftop. Iincyo lectured him for not getting his homework done, then smacked him on the head with a stair pole, knocking him down 5 stories through the floor (Hayato broke his fall). Somehow, in someway, Batsu managed to get his essay done (This was done by him cutting the first class). He actually got 100% on his essay, and they gave him a small party. During lunch, Batsu was having a conversation with Hinata.

"Well Hinata, I have to ask you something."

"What is it Batsu?"

"...Umm... Do you want to go out with me to the Year-end prom?"

Ecstatic, she cheered, "YAY!!! Of course I'll go out with you!"

"Hinata, will you stop yelling... WHA?!"

"I said of course I'll go out with you to the prom, my little Batsu."

"Now, you're pushing it, bitch."

Walking off, Hinata was singing to herself in a giddy tone. As soon as he resumed eating his lunch, Ran jumped out of the bushes. "I think I hear a scoop here!"

Scared out of his wits, Batsu yelled "Will you stop doing that?!"

"What do you expect? I do come from the Hibiki family, and we focus on being annoying."

"I know that, I knew that for years, and... Isn't your brother Dan Hibiki?"

"Yeah."

Surprised, Batsu was laughing his head off, imitating Ran. "HAHAHAHA!!!! How's this for a **scoop**, Ran: 'Famous School Reporter Related To Master Of Lame-Ass Martial Arts!!' This is so grand!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

"STOP THAT!! You know very well that you can't insult me like that!!!" Ran screeched, crying like a little girl.  
"... Where's Kyosuke? Well Ran, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later, you WHACK JOB!!" Ran screamed in tears. Batsu just waved bye to her. He was searching the school for him. He checked all places that Kyosuke would normally be: the library, the home room, even the auditorium, but no sign of Kyosuke. He then found him talking with Iincyo about what the school could do to get a better reputation. He was seeing after a minute passed Iincyo giving head to Kyosuke. He then ran back to Ran, stole her camera, and found Kyosuke kissing Iincyo. They then started to fuck. Batsu became the little shutterbug for those seconds. He then ran back to Ran (not a pun) and gave her the film to develop. The film showed Kyosuke and Iincyo in some action.

"Holy Shit!! He's getting some thighs!"

"No duh, idiot. But Iincyo isn't like that. What could be driving her to do this?"

"Ran, how about the fact that she doesn't have a date for the Prom, and she got interested in Kyosuke." 

"That could work. But let's go with 'Kyosuke Was Lonely'."

"I'm thinking about the lines of 'Kyosuke Gets Some'."

"... You're an idiot Batsu."

When the two heard the call of the school bell, they speeded to their classes. Hayato found the photos, and boy, were those two screwed over (Not literally). 

After school, Batsu went out to eat for dinner with Roberto and Edge. They were discussing on who they like, man to man to man.

"Me, I like Hinata. I mean, what's not to like about a happy, energetic school girl?" Batsu said.

"Well, I have a secret feeling for Momo. Don't tell anyone. If you do, it'll make me look like a pedophile. She's just so adorable." Roberto squeaked.

"Akira's my prey. We only gone out a few times, and very little did we show our love." Edge stated, "We made out once. Daigo beat me good. And that's how I got the scar on my crotch. And I got this scar on the back of my neck while leaning on my chair eating a burrito."

"Damn, that Mexican cuisine." Roberto growled, "When will people learn: You don't eat a burrito leaning on a chair!"

"Well, I have to go. Mom expects me to do at least **some** laundry, before she starts bitching up a storm again." Batsu started.

"Wait man! Are you up for tonight's panty raid?" Edge asked.

"You know it, daddy!" Batsu said, then got up and left.

After a few seconds, Roberto asked Edge, "Hey man, doesn't Batsu usually pay the tab?"

"Oh, boy. This is gonna get interesting before it gets worse."

**Same Tuesday,9:45 P.M.**

****Here we see Batsu, Roberto, Edge, Roy, and Hyo sneaking into the area near what these guys call: Akira's house. The guys hope plenty for what the girls will do: pillow fights, Truth or Dare, catfights, and hopefully, some kissing (I know I'm disturbing). Puzzled, Roy asked Batsu, "Why's Hyo here?"

"Oh, he has his way when he swings that sword around." Batsu described.

"That is true." Hyo said, putting away his sword.

The guys were viewing into the looking glass: they saw Daigo.

"Daigo!? This is gonna get interesting before it gets worse." Edge quickly remarked. They were discussing who would be the scout for this kamikaze mission, and they all chose Edge, via 'The Weakest Link'. He snuck up to the window, only to be grabbed by Daigo.

"What are you doing here, Edge? You know better than that." Daigo said in disgust.

"Well, then what are you doing here? Taking a peek at the ladies, including your sister?" Edge complied.

"... First, I won't kill you for that remark. Second, I volunteered. Unlike you pervs, I respect the females. I'm not the kind of guy who sides with foxy boxing, and mud wrestling. Third, I live here."

"Well you saw Akira's breasts!"

"Well it was an accident!!" Daigo yelled back, blushing, "Now, go away!" And he gave Edge a good toss at the others, knocking them over like bowling pins. The guys were now discussing another idea.

"Daigo is gonna have to leave his post sometime." Roy pointed out. "He can't hold it in for more than 12 hours! And he has to be hungry too! And he has to sleep too!!!"

"Roy, how much coffee did you drink today?" Hyo asked.

"3 cups of Espresso!" Roy spazzed.

They then saw the girls call Daigo in for a favor. He said that he had nothing better to do, so he agreed. He left his post, which enabled the others to sneak by unnoticed. What was Daigo called in for? You'll find out soon enough.

Meanwhile...

"Thanks for modeling for us, brother Daigo." Akira said happily.

"Yeah, this'll give us a new insight on our project." Natsu replied.

"You're truly a man if you dress up in woman's clothes **and **not get embarrassed." Zaki smugly stated.

"It will also help you understand more about women." Iincyo pointed out.

"Really? You think so? Well, I'll say this now." Daigo said, "Do I look fat in this dress?"

"Oh brother. This is why we needed you as a model." Akira pointed out as she was placing a pink dress on Daigo.

"Well, you better hurry. Those assholes might try to sneak in here. And this dress is giving me a rash in the crotch." 

"Oh don't worry, Hon," Tiffany spoke, while punching her fists together, "We'll make sure they don't ogle us."

The guys were sneaking outside of the room, stopping at the kitchen to sneak out some food. They were waiting silently outside the room. Daigo could tell they were out there, but he came up with a sneaky idea. He told the girls to act very quiet, so the guys outside would think they're sleeping. And as soon they opened the door, they would trounce them so badly, it would be funny. The girls and Daigo were just closing their eyes, pretending they were asleep. The guys snuck in, and peeked at the girls wearing nothing but pink, lacey panties. They took special notice of the big, large one wearing a pink dress (You know who it is!). They were lifting up the big one's dress, but saw very muscular legs with boxers. They then saw the error of their mistakes. Daigo and the girls surrounded them.

"Well, what do you have to say in your defense?" Daigo barked.

Edge stepped up on them, and said to Daigo, "You're wearing a dress."

"... Ladies, advance on them." Daigo commanded as an orgy of beating was occurring, and booted them out. They **all** had black eyes, even the girls, except Daigo. They vowed not to talk to each other for two weeks, then they all made up five minutes after. 

**Thursday** **Morning, June 14**7:00 A.M.

It was hard to remember what happened at the time. Too much champagne probably. The wedding wasn't so bad for her, and the party was somewhat uplifting, but she could remember that the honeymoon was exciting. She woke up in the fanciest room the hotel could call its 'honeymoon suite'. It was silk everywhere: on the curtains, in the bed, on the blankets and covers, and even a silky blue robe. She got up while wearing a scandalously revealing nightie. She then heard something from the washroom. She saw her new husband, Hideo, come out wearing nothing but a bath towel. He was finally glad that Kyoko was up.

"Ah, good morning dear!" Hideo spoke in an ecstatic tone. He went up to Kyoko,and kissed her. "Did you sleep well, Mrs. Minazuki-Shimazu?"

"Ah, that I did. I love you so much. I almost don't want to get up at all. I just want to be with you."

"That could work, if we weren't teachers. And you know that President Imawano won't let us skip, even if we got married. Kinda sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does suck." Kyoko stated as she took her lips off of Hideo's. The two were getting their teaching clothes on, then drove to Justice High. In the classes they were teaching, they told their students that they got married yesterday, then resumed teaching. Hyo was basically surprised about Kyoko marrying Hideo, but even more surprised to see Kurow again at the school. The students are acting towards Kurow like if the 2nd Justice High sequence never happened. He was going to give Kurow a severe ass-whooping, but only when no one was watching.

"Kurow... What are you doing back here?" Hyo asked.

"You may think that I've gone insane again, but I'm here as a regular student now." Kurow reminded, "After those weeks in rehab, constant Ritalin injections, and constant scoldings from Yurika, I'm finally a model student."

"... Yeah right!"

"Why does everyone say that!? What is it with that certain event that claims that I'm a nut?! Am I unclean, or infected or something?! WHY!?"

"... Well I don't trust you still. A duel to the death is what I require you to attend. At 2:45 P.M.,I meet you at the Great Hall for a duel to the death... or whoever gets the most injured first."

"Let's just have it here, and now!" Kurow yelled as he lunged at Hyo with his claws, but Hyo elbowed him in the stomach, then kicked him in the crotch. Much pain came about Kurow. 

"That's what happens when you challenge me, DIPSHIT!" Hyo taunted. He left Kurow to be treated by Kyoko. When he got home, he had alot to talk about with Batsu and Kyosuke.

"You'll never believe what happened at school today." Hyo paused, then continued, "Kyoko Minazuki married Hideo Shimazu yesterday, and Kurow is back at Justice High!"

"WHA!? Kyoko and Hideo?!" Batsu screeched.

"He says that he changed, but I don't believe him for one second!"

"Hyo's right man. It's just not Kurow if he changed. Maybe Yurika isn't beating him enough!"

"Yeah," Kyosuke joined, "Like she can hurt someone." Looking at Hyo blush in embarrassment, he added, "Hyo, why are you embarrassed?"

"Well, after school, Yurika confronted me, and was giving me attitude for attacking Kurow. She didn't believe me on the fact that he charged at me. I thought she was going to hurt me with her violin, but she dropped it, and smashed me in the face. So I did what any other **normal** student would do: I slashed her across her chest, and then ran. I hope she didn't die."

Trying not to laugh, Batsu attempted to say "You got your ass handed by Yurika!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Yurika couldn't even hurt a butterfly!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" As Hyo was chasing after Batsu, Kyosuke thought to himself, "_Oh here we go again!_" He then heard the doorbell, and Kyosuke got the door, only to be greeted by Yurika's fist on his chin. Surprised by the impact she caused on Kyosuke, she stammered, "Oh my God!! I'M so sorry! I thought you were that jackass Hyo! Please forgive me!!!"

Kyosuke only responded with a simple 'oro' swirls on the eyes, and a "That's okay." After he got himself up, he explained to Yurika that Kurow really tried to attack Hyo, and it was only natural for Hyo to defend himself. Then she started to bitch about how he was wrong and how Hyo slashed her with his sword, and proved it with the simple gash on her chest. He merely stated that Hyo can get hasty when pulling his sword. When Batsu and Hyo came back from chasing each other, Hyo started to run once again when he saw Yurika. Obviously, she took on the chase, and pinned Hyo down, smacking him repeatedly. She then got up, blew Batsu and Kyosuke a kiss, and left. 

"She's a devil bitch!!" Hyo gasped.

"Yeah, we figured." Batsu and Kyosuke pointed out. 

**Saturday Afternoon,June 163:45 P.M.**

Roy was casually walking outside the Pacific High fence, with many thoughts on his mind, including if he should open his feelings to Tiffany. He felt disoriented and confused of his heart. He was going to the Pacific dormitories and went to Tiffany's dorm. He was going to knock on the door, but he felt too embarrassed, and tried to leave. But Tiffany stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hey baby!! How's it going?" Tiffany spazzed, while doing her hair.

"Nothing much. I wanted to ask you a question Tiffany." Roy asked. 

"Huh?"

"I know I never act like this, but, you know when two people love each other? How do you think they would handle it? Talking? Maybe discussing terms?" Roy now started to blush crazily, "Making hot, intricate love?"

"Well, I have no idea how to answer this question, Roy."

"Tiff, do you want to go out with me?"

"...Why did it take you so long just to ask me that?!"

"I was too embarrassed to ask you myself. Please, will you go out with me, my love, Tiffany Lords?"

"...I WOULD LOVE TO!!!!!!!!!"** **

****"What is going on in this part of the dorms?" Boman arrived, wondering what is happening.

"Its nothing important, Boman. Me and Tiffany were just studying..." Roy continued, while Tiffany blurted out, "♥♥ROY ASKED ME OUT!!!!!!!!!♥♥♥♥♥♥♥"

"...Okay, well, I'll say this: Roy, don't do anything stupid. May the Lord bless you two youngsters!" Boman walked away while humming 'Kumbayah' in a tasteful manner.

3 hours later...

"C'mon Tiff, it's been 3 hours already. Aren't you changed yet!?" Roy complained.

"Don't rush me, honey! I'll be out as soon as I put on my ensemble!" Tiffany called out onto the step way.

"_It's always her with the ensembles, isn't it?_" Roy pondered to himself as he was waiting for Tiffany to come out. He was twiddling his thumbs, and kicking little pebbles off the steps. Tiffany then emerged out of the door wearing the most sluttiest ensemble there is: a small sweater while wearing nipple covers on her breasts, a short skirt, and white stockings with a little garter belt supporting them. "HOYL SNIT... I MEAN, HOLY SHIT!"

"Well, where to?"

Blushing like a goofball, Roy was paralyzed with surprise, shock, and nasty thoughts, swarming around his mind. He then noticed a stray cat, rubbing itself on Tiffany's ankles. 

"Is that your cat, Tiff?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I found him on my windowsill 2 and a half hours ago. I called him Juju, after those candies we like, Jujubes."

"May I pet your pussy... cat?" Roy cleverly added in before putting disgust in Tiffany.

"Sure you may!" she screamed as she gave him Juju. As he was stroking the cat, it started to hiss at him. He simply ignored it's little warning, then it scratched him in the nose. Major pain there, people. As he was screaming for help, Tiffany went to get some bandages to cover up that bleeding nose. Obviously, she was worried about Roy's well being, and wanted to cancel the date, but Roy insisted they keep the date. So Roy deposited Juju at Boman's dorm (Boy, was he surprised). 

They went down to the dance club, where everyone was throwing a party, and all the gang was there: Daigo and Zaki were the DJs, Shoma was trying to hit on Natsu, Edge was doin' some big pimpin' on Akira, Batsu and Hinata were kissing, Momo was dancing like mad while Roberto was embarrassed, Kyosuke and Iincyo were dancing like a ballroom couple, and all the rest as well. Roy sat Tiffany down, and decided to have a chat with Batsu.

"How strong is your relationship with Hinata?" Roy commented.

"Well, let's say this: it's been two dates, and I'm on the first plate."

"DUDE!? Two dates and you're on first base!? Already!?" Roy retorted with shock.

"Well, at least I did what many American relationships would dream to do: reach first base on the second date." This statement upsetted Roy, because he was an American and all, and started a basic scuffle at the dance club. While the fight was occurring, Daigo and Zaki were arguing about which music would fit the fighting. For the next 3 hours, things went odd (No, it didn't end up as a big orgy). Out of all people, Gan had to stop the two Ryu-Ken wannabes from quarreling any longer. Many injuries occurred in the process, but all is well.

**Sunday Afternoon, June 175:46 P.M.**

****As Batsu and Kyosuke went to their room, they saw Hyo crouching in one corner of the room, whimpering like a puppy. Batsu asked Hyo, "What's wrong, Hyo?"

"... sniff Am I that unattractive to date women? sniff" Hyo cried.

"Its probably the fact that you're too serious, and at a time, a sword-swinging maniac who wanted to rule Japan."

"... sniff Sure, point out my faults and insult me! I don't need to take your pitiful crap anymore. I'll just commit Seppuku and end myself!!" Hyo brandished his sword and was about to take a swing at himself, but Kyosuke stopped him.

"Look, Batsu and I will help you. Is that okay with you, brother?" 

"Fine. Teach me all you know."

As the two were preparing themselves, they were coaching Hyo ever so carefully. First, they chose some nice and casual threads for Hyo to equip. After dressing Hyo up very accordingly, they went on to the next step. "Alright Hyo, imagine that I'm a sexy and hot girl." Batsu stated.

Hyo, try as he might, told Batsu, "Sorry, I can't see you like that. It's just wrong."

"Wrong, eh?" A few minutes passed, but Kyosuke managed to provide a good visual for Hyo by dressing Batsu up. "Alright, **now** pretend that I'm a hot and sexy girl."

"You don't look that bad in blue and pink bows." Hyo pointed out.

"Really?... but anyway, back to the scenario. I am a hot and sexy girl, and I just asked you if you wanted to take me out to the Year-end Prom. And you say..."

"Of course."

"NO NO NO!! That's not what you say! To avoid acting like a gentleman, you should say things like 'Yeah baby!' or 'Of course' with enthusiasm. C'mon, try it!!" Batsu retorted.

"Alright... ahem Yeah baby!!" Hyo said in a frat boy tone.

"Good, good, good. Now, also, you have to have a saying whenever you're over ecstatic or excited. Now, do it!" Kyosuke said.

"Okay, that sounds simple... woohoo." in an expressionless tone Hyo said.

"See, that's why you can't get any women! You act too damn serious! Just lighten up a bit! That's all I ask for."

"Alright... ahem" 

Meanwhile...

"Dear," Raizo beckoned as he grabbed his wife's hand, "Maybe we should start fresh. Renew our marriage from the beginning. That is because I love..." It was interrupted by a solitary Yeeeeee Haaaaawwww!!!!!!!!!!, and heard the precautions of the musket. They then heard Kyosuke's scream of agonizing pain.

"OH MY GOD!!" Kyosuke yelled in pain, "YOU SHOT ME! YOU SHOT ME IN THE ARM, AND BOY DOES IT STING!!!!!"

"...Excuse me for a second, dear. We'll settle this later." As Raizo walked out of the table with Shizuku thinking dirty thoughts of that dirty old man, Raizo complimented the yells with a "WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE!?"

"Nothing Dad." Batsu said in a calm, innocent tone.

"Nothing, Uncle Raizo." Hyo repeated.

When Raizo charged up the stairs to Batsu's room, he saw his son in a blue dress and pink bows, Kyosuke holding his arm in pain, and Hyo holding the musket. He then walked up to Hyo, and politely asked, "Musket please." When Hyo gave it to him, he merely snapped it in half. Batsu got lip from Shizuku for wearing the dress, and punished him by watching Raizo and herself get it on. In front of his eyes. Poor Batsu, his eyes will be soiled forever.

"What's the matter, Batsu?" Kyosuke asked while holding his arm in pain.

"sniff I just saw sniff Mom and Dad having sex!" Batsu wailed, then fainted.

"Remember when we walked into our parents having sex?" Hyo exclaimed "You thought they were searching for change."

"Well, I was young, so don't blame me. I wonder how much blood I'm losing?..." And with that, Kyosuke collapsed.

"Hmm... tsk Well, since everyone's getting knocked out, join em'." Hyo soon gave himself the sleeper hold, and banged on the wall, on Batsu's counter, then to the floor.

**Same Sunday, 6:45 P.M.**

Batsu woke up in a hospital, along with Hyo and Kyosuke. He asked the nurse on the topic of who brought them here, and the nurse only replied that an energetic girl brought them in, and that she would see them now.

"500 yen says that Momo brought us here." Kyosuke gambled.

"Kyosuke, there's no way she would hang with us... You're on!!" Hyo said.

And who popped through the door but everyone's favorite little girl, mo... Hinata. Hyo took his winnings greedily. "Hehehehehehe." (Note: I am aware of how much 500¥is equivalent to about 50¢. If I'm wrong, email me.) 

"Hinata, it is nice to see you again." Hyo said, grabbing Hinata's hand and kissing it. "If you had not came in time, we would have lost Kyosuke. How did you know that we needed your assistance?"

"Well, you probably don't remember anything, but you called me over to help you with your homework. When I came in, I saw Batsu, unconscious and sporting pink bows and a blue dress."

Batsu said, "It was an idea to turn Hyo on, but it's not as it sounds."

Kyosuke reassured him, "Dude, it's **EXACTLY** as it's sounds."

"... Anyway, Kyosuke, you had a nasty wound on your arm."

Kyosuke said, "It was Hyo's musket."

"... Right. And Hyo, you had three nasty bumps and a nasty bruise from the sleeper hold."

"It was very painful. But, I am one to thank you for saving Kyosuke's life." And Hyo gave Hinata a light peck on the cheek.

"Thanks. Is that all the thanks I get?" Hinata said somewhat cheerfully. 

"Yes." Batsu answered to Kyosuke's question, not knowing that he answered Hinata's question. "No Hinata!! I didn't mean that too!!"

"WELL, AT LEAST HYO KNOWS HOW TO TREAT A LADY!!!!!!!!!"

"... Are we still up for the prom?" Hinata simply slammed the door.

"Don't worry Batsu." Kyosuke tried to calm his cousin down, "I'll count it as a 'maybe she needs some time to think about it'."

"And what I think..." Hyo said, "I'll count it as 'maybe she'll go out with **me**'."

Batsu stared blankly at Hyo. "Man, don't joke about that."

"Who said I was joking?"

This got Batsu angry enough to jump from his bed to Hyo's bed, and started brawling. Kyosuke simply called for the nurse.

Meanwhile...

"Stupid Batsu. What was I thinking, falling in love with him. I hate him some much, I... My grammar is started to become uncorrected... Is that even a real word? Stupid Batsu." Hinata would have continued with the insults had she not bumped into a large package, the size of herself. "A package? For me? YATTA!!!!!!!!" As she was trying to pull the box, she grunted "Oh God! This is heavy!"

"Hinata dear, what are you bringing into the house?" Her mother called out.

"A grunt package for me grunt Mom."

"I wish your sister started getting some packages. She's thinking about ending her love life. Can you talk to her after dinner?"

"Sure."

And with a final heave, she got the package into her room. "Now let's open this baby up!!" But before she could, she heard some muffled voices. "HELP! I CAN'T BREATHE!!" "Shut up! You're going to give us away!" "Um, I don't like the way you're placing your pelvis on my ass. It's just disturbing." "WELL SORRY!!! I WANT OUT NOW!!!!" "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!!" Hinata then spoke "Whoever's in there, prepare to duck." As she cut the box open, it revealed Batsu, Hyo, and Kyosuke. (How they got in there, I don't know)

Grabbing her hand, Hyo said "Hinata, will you go out with..." But was interrupted by two flying fists on the face. "... Ow."

"What **I** was going to say," Batsu growled, "Is that, I apologize for the attitude that me Kyosuke were neglecting you with. I'm sorry for not thanking you for bringing us to the hospital."

"Who cares? Go out with me..." Another pair of fists came directly to Hyo. "... OW!!!"

"Hinata, are you still up for the prom with me, please?" Batsu gave his puppy dog look.

Bursting in joyful tears, she screeched as she squeezed him "Of course I'll go with you, my little Batsu!!!"

"Dump that son-of-a-bitch, and go out with me..." Kyosuke single-handedly used his 'Last Symphony' on Hyo to shut him up. "... OH WILL YOU STOP WITH THAT!!!!!!... Wait a minute, did she call you 'little Batsu'?"That was when Hyo broke down, giggling.

"Shut up! At least I have a boyfriend nickname!" Batsu yelled.

"Um," Kyosuke mumbled in embarrassment, "... Hot pimp monkey."

This drove Hyo to his laughter breaking point, laughing out storms. And they were powerless to stop him, so Batsu did a sleeper hold on the bruise, and boy, did his knees click.

**Friday** **Afternoon, June 23**4:55 P.M.

"Well, so far 2 tests down, and two to go. Plus there's that English exam we have to pass in order for us to pass on to the third grade. I have to do this! I know I can do this! I can think positive!!" Batsu said to himself as he was sitting with his friends, Hinata, Ran, and Iincyo, and his cousin Kyosuke, with Hayato. They were simply sitting by the Yamato River, waiting for something to happen.

"Well kids, this proves to be the most suckiest time that I have ever wasted in my life! I'm going home!" Hayato said.

"Wait Mr. Nekketsu, just give it 5 more minutes. If nothing happens within that 5 minutes, then... you could give us 5,000 pushups." Kyosuke negotiated.

"You damn well better not be lying!" Hayato said as he sat himself back down in a rage. Right after a minute passed, they saw an accident on the bridge closest to the embankment. Being people with good justice, they went over to the bridge. Hayato cursed to himself about how nothing should have happened.

They saw the source of the accident: Edge. 

"You IDIOT!! What the hell did you do?!" Daigo was yelling at him.

"Well, there was this old bitch who was deliberately trying to run me over, and smacked me. But thank God I pushed Akira out of the way." Edge spoke.

"Is that why you're stuck under the car?" 

"Yes, now can you help me? That old bitch is starting the motor, and it's going to hurt." Edge screamed as he was screaming for help under the car.

"Wait a minute... where did you push Akira?" 

"Hopefully on the embankment. She should be alright if she lands on solid ground, and might get away with a few injuries. I hope she's alright."

"You tossed her into the RIVER!! You're lucky she's still alive! She's walking up here right now." Seeing Akira coming up, he darted to her. He clamped on to her, and shouted with joy "Akira!! I'm so glad you're alive!"

Releasing herself from her brother's powerful grip, she replied, "Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" She was then trampled by the Taiyo group, coming to investigate the matter. "Everything alright?" Hayato asked.

"No actually." Daigo said. "You want to know why? BECAUSE YOU TRAMPLED OVER AKIRA!!!"

Boy, were they surprised. Hayato found this to be a waste of his time, and gave those little time-wasting asswipes the 5,000 pushups he would give them.

**Thursday Evening, June 289:05 P.M.**

****It was finally done. After the exams at all the schools, the graduation ceremonies occurred at all the schools. Each of our heroes graduated to the third grade of high school (Yes, even Edge, Batsu, and Gan). After much preparation, the students were finally heading towards the Justice High for the Year-End Prom. It was being held at the Great Hall of Justice, and it was ever so beautiful. There were palm trees, lined row upon row. Beautiful disco balls that glimmered with 20 colors of the rainbow. Hinata and Gan crowding each other for the buffet tables, crammed with gobs of food, and hordes of cakes. Even Hayato managed to hit on at least some ladies (20 at least), and managed to get only one girl, who is ever so sexy and nice. He was actually happy. It was practically a living party. Then after some classy speeches (For the first time, Hyo messed up on a speech), they were ever so dancing. Batsu was still finishing his dinner while Hinata was ever so bugging him.

"C'mon Batsu, c'mon I want some here. Let's dance. I don't want to watch you eat!!" Hinata spazzed.

"Hinata... I'll dance when I'm totally finished." Batsu replied.

"Oh the hell with it!!" Hinata snagged his arm, and brought him to the dance floor whilst eating a dinner roll. They could've been the cutest couple there, but Kyosuke and Iincyo were taking all the attention. They then started to give head to each other for a good few minutes. Hyo, disgusted by his brother's actions, yelled to him, "HEY KYOSUKE!!! GET A ROOM!!!" 

"Now, **that's** enthusiasm." Batsu complimented.

"Thanks, I was practicing." Hyo said back. He then noticed a hot-looking girl with a blue dress and pink ribbons. Both Hyo and Batsu were surprised. Hyo, remembering what Batsu and Kyosuke taught him, approached the lovely lady. She then asked Hyo "Excuse me, do you want to dance with me?" 

"Of course I would, baby." Hyo stated in a gentleman frat-boy tone, while Batsu in the distance cheered Hyo on. Hyo for the first time was turned on by a woman, and not Batsu. Being proud, he gave off his new trademark YeeeeeeHaaaaawwww!!!!!!!!!!, and started firing his musket in the air. This gave the people a clear chance to duck. Hyo launched a homing bullet onto Kyosuke and Iincyo making out. This bullet blew off Kyosuke's right pinky toe. He summarized his pain as "OOOWWWWW!!!! YOU SHOT MY TOE OFF, YOU BASTARD!!" Hyo's dancing partner didn't mind. 

"Brother, should we help him?" Akira asked.

"... Nah, wait to see if he can get up on his own." Daigo responded.

"And if he can't?"

"We'll call an ambulance."

Daigo and everyone else saw that something has happened to the MC of the Prom; he disappeared cruising for some chicks. Someone had to be the MC for the rest of the Prom, and give off the final goodbye. Edge chose to be the MC and made up an entire speech up on the top of his head. Here it is:

"Friends, students, teachers, principals, and the rest that came here mostly for the dance and the buffalo wings. I'll say that even though that we may have finished off a school year here, it doesn't mean that we can just rock and roll all night and party everyday. This tells us that we are still learning. Even for those students graduating high school, you'll still have to go to college, maybe even university. But still, now to be serious."

"THAT WASN'T SERIOUS?!" Daigo, of all people, yelled.

"...You all have dreams. I know you might not admit it, but I bet that you could be the next leader of the best damn noodle company, or maybe even a great musician, or even the inventor of a funny refrigerator magnet. All I'm saying is that, you shouldn't give up on your dreams. I thank you."

Astounded by the speech Edge gave, everyone gave him a standing ovation. They even threw flowers at him. One person threw a basket of flowers at Edge, knocking him out.

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**The End**


End file.
